Remember Me
by Star Burton
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW CHANGE! Hydra desides to capture Rogue, and try to make her another weapon X. Remy gets her out of that fix, but why can't she remember him? ROMY
1. Missing

**Disclaimer:** Behold; the long-awaited disclaimer for the sequel to A New Change! I don't own X-men.

Chapter 1

Remy and Marie were walking through Remy's memories, sorting through them, trying to find his past before he was adopted.

"Hey, Remy, what about this one?" Marie said, taking a memory down.

"No, that's _mon mere_. Do y' remember y' real mother?"

"No, Ah don't remember anything before Cody touchin' meh. Charles says that all his memories covered my own."

"Hmm…."

"What's this one?" Marie asked, watching the memory of Henri; Remy's brother, get married.

"Dat's m' brother's wedding."

Marie cocked her head. "It's at an odd angle."

"Dat's because I was a Groom's Man."

"Ah." They continued to scan his memories when Marie spoke up.

"Ah have this feeling; something bad's gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Logan's danger sense is act-" Marie took in a sharp breath and fell backwards into a mist; heading to her own mind. Remy fallowed her to see her mind shutting down. Everything was going off; and that meant the bridge would be out soon. He headed back, things going off all around him. He leapt the last length of it before it slipped away. He looked back to see only her lungs, heart, and blood veins were functioning. Remy's eyes shot open as his arm hit the bed sheets. He sat up and got out of bed, opening the bathroom door.

"Marie? Y' in there?"

No one. Remy searched their apartment; but to no avail. Marie was nowhere to be found. Remy got dress and ran outside; hopping on his motorcycle. He roared off in the direction of the only other place he knew she would be; the Institute. He ran up to the gate and punched in the number; only to find they had changed it. Guns popped out of the columns that held that gates and began to fire at him. He dodged them for a while before the X-men came out, uniformed. The turned off the alarm system and walked over to him.

"Gumbo, why'd you wake us up so early?" Logan asked, an annoyed look on his face.

"Is Marie here?"

"No… she's not with you?"

Remy shook his head. "No. Y' sure?"

"Yeah."

Remy sighed.

"Hey, Remy; let me come over to your place. I have a felling that they let something you can only smell."

"Alright. Just hurry."

Logan nodded and came back seconds later on his bike. They sped off, leaving the others quite confused and coughing.

- (' . ') -

Logan took one whiff and growled. "Hydra."

"What? I thought X23 blew dem up."

"So did I. Some must have survived."

"Could you track them?"

"Probably." Logan sniffed a bit more and looked out the window. "They scaled to the bottom." He said. They went down to the side of the building under Remy's window. Logan sniffed a little. "They headed toward the woods." He sniffed a tree. Logan put his hand on a branch. "This should be a lever to open the door. And that would be…" he stopped, getting a metallic sound in response. "right here."

Remy nodded.

'Let's go."

"Hold on, Badger. Let me do this. Stealth is what we will need. I need to find the ventilation system."

Logan nodded and beeped his communicator. "Bobby."

"Yeah?"

"This is Logan; I need to get information on this structure." Logan flipped his wrist and pushed a button, scanning the trap door. There was a bit of clicking and Bobby spoke up. "It's an old hydra base. It's been abandoned for years, but there's been resent activity there."

"Good. Can you tell us where the ventilation system is?"

"To your left."

"Thanks. Signing off."

"See ya."

_Bizzzz…._

"Alright; I'm going in."

- (' . ') -

SEQUELISH!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Mind Wipe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men

Chapter 2

Marie awoke to darkness. She groaned and tried to turn when she felt metal on her wrists.

"Wha – what the hell is goin' on?" Marie yelled. "Remy? Sugah? Where are ya?"

"Your husband isn't here." a voice called out.

"Wha? Who are ya? Why can't Ah see?"

"Why should I tell you? You won't remember in the end."

Before Marie could protest there was a shifting of metal and something hit Marie on the head – Hard. It felt somewhat like Scott's blast. Wait, who was Scott? Who was she? Who was this brown – haired that kept popping up?

_Wait, these are my memories! But who am I? Why can't I remember any of these this? They must have happened, but…._

"Memory wipe; 75 success." the voice of a young man called out.

"What do you mean '75'?" a deeper voice answered.

"Well, she still has the memories, but she doesn't remember then happening. Kind of like if their was a string connecting her current mind and her memories; we fried it; but the memories are still there."

"Well then make sure she doesn't realize it."

_Realize what?_

"Young woman, your name is Rogue; and you are a weapon of Hydra."

- (' . ') -

"Okay, Remy, you're above the 'Experiment Room'. Do you see Marie?" Bobby whispered to a Remy - in - the - air - vent over the radio.

"Oh my god." Remy uttered into the speaker.

"What?"

"They just blasted Marie with some kind of beam. She's out of it; but with Logan's healing power; she should be able to kick these guys asses – no problem."

"Language, Remy!"

"Sorry." Remy watched expectedly as Marie came to. The people talked to her for a little while then unlocked her and led her to a room.

"She's not fightin' 'em!"

"What know?"

"I follow de _hommes_, dur." Remy followed threw the ventilation system and watched as several robots emerged from doors in the room.

"Defeat these opponents with your powers." the men ordered over the speakers from a control booth.

_No, _Cherie_, don'!_

Marie lifted her hand to a robot but quickly dropped it. She shook her head and lifted her hand to it.

"What are you waiting for, girl? Fight!" When Marie didn't move, the men yelled at her, "Attack, Bitch!" and had the robots fire at her. Marie put her arms up to protect herself and a force field reflected the lasers. Marie ran to the closest exit and phased threw it. Remy pushed a grate down and jumped to the ground in front of Marie; who had the entire security force after her.

"Marie!" he called as she ran into him. She backed up against him as he crossed his boa staff in front of her. "Remy swore to protect you 'til he draws his last breath; and that's what he plans to do."

Marie grabbed his wrist.

_BAMF_

They appeared in some woods.

"I just can' believe dey'd do dat to y'… 'm just glade your okay." Remy said, hugging Marie close. "Wait, wait, wait," Marie said, pushing away. "Who are ya?"

Remy blinked. "What do y' mean, _Cherie_?"

"Ah mean, 'who are ya'?"

"Marie, it's Remy, y'r husband!"

"Husband?! Ah'm married?!"

"Yeah, don' y' remember the wedding?"

Marie gave him a funny look. "There was a weddin'… was it mahne?"

"Marie, y' not getting' across."

"Who's Marie?"

"You!"

"Me? Ah thought Ah was Rogue."

"Y' were, but y' decided to be called Marie; y'r real name."

"Rogue ain't mah real name?"

"No!"

"Then why'd that man call me Rogue?"

"'Cause he's a wacked mad man."

"Why do Ah know you yet Ah don't?"

"What do y' mean, _Cherie_?"

"Ah know your face; yet not _you_. Besides the info ya've already given me."

"I'm… I'm not sure – that blast!"

"What?"

"Do y' remember bein' blasted with somethin'? Some kind of ray?"

"Yeah… slightly."

"I t'ink dat erased y'r memory!"

"Those men mentioned somethin' like that. They said that my string was fried or somethin'."

"What?"

Marie told Remy the explanation.

"Well, if de link is what's missin', I figure de Prof. can give y' a new one."

"Professor?"

"Bald man in a wheel chair."

"Yeah, Ah know his face."

"I'll try to tell y' y'r history on de way t' de mansion.

- (' . ') -

".. so know all de _fillie_'s really missin' is the link between her present and past minds. We were wondering if y' could give her a new one."

"I understand your plan, Remy, but it would be better if Marie were to build it herself. Other wise she might get my view of things instead of her won. I can check on her link – status occasionally if you like."

Remy smiled a relieved smile. "Dat's be great, Professor."

"And I think it would be better for Marie to stay here; since this is were most of her memories take place. You do not have to stay; if you wish"

"No, Professor; I want to be with her threw every bit of dis."

The Professor nodded and Marie and Remy exited the room. "Y' know, I meant every word I said back there."

"Ah know, Remy. Listen, no offence or anythin', but from what you've told meh and these scenes I have, I can tell we were a very romantic couple. But until Ah get used t' this whole thing about bein' married, would ya mind, ya know, laying off it for a while?"

Remy felt a stab of pain in his heart. "Sure, Marie." he answered, looking into her emerald eyes.

_Remember soon, Marie, remember _me

- (' . ') -

I realize I haven't updated Remember Me in FOREVER. Sorry, I got occupied with watching Ouran Host Club and Naruto, along with writing other stories, so I forgot about my poor sequel. I knew this chapter was next, and I still remember the plot, but I just was too lazy to update. ;P Srry! (runs away from angry reviews)


End file.
